


Do we have a deal?

by Esteicy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arkham Asylum, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: What if Scarecrow had freed Bane during Arkham Asylum? Things would have ended better for both of them that's for sure, they can become an interesting pair.
Relationships: Bane/Jonathan Crane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Do we have a deal?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this thing is part of me trying to write several fics with the pairing Scarecrow x Bane, I already posted one with them in the Harley Quinn cartoon universe so I wanted to try something different here.
> 
> As the tag says this is mostly pre relationship, the idea is putting them actually interacting and working together in this universe.
> 
> This is only a silly one shot but I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you like it as well 😊

Bane opened his eyes slowly and almost hesitantly, what was even the point of waking up if every time was the same, hanging in the middle of that room, with those stuff connected to his body extracting the venom from his veins and that bruja experimenting on him like if he was some kind of guinea pig.

“Eh?” but wait a second something was wrong, the pain was less than before and he wasn’t suspended in the air anymore, he was lying down in what apparently was a bed “¿Qué pasa?”

“You’re finally awake! I was almost afraid you wouldn’t make it, but of course that’s insane it was only a little draining, nothing the strong Bane can't take” a familiar voice talked but he couldn’t quite tell who it belonged to yet “Alright I should probably check on you.”

Steps came closer and slightly cold hands started taking his pulse and checking his eyes with a light.

“No…para ya…” he whispered closing his eyes hard and breathing to calm down “What is going on? Where am I? Who are you?” he demanded angrily.

“You are safe, we are hiding under the asylum and if everything goes right we should be able to leave while Batman is busy with the clown” a little sound, mix between a laugh and a snort, came from him “Oh you offend me, after all these years of knowing each other you don’t recognize my voice?”

Frowning he opened his eyes again and looked at the man, his eyesight finally focusing enough to tell who was in front of him.

“Crane…” he murmured making him nod.

“Good job, I would give you a golden star or one of those dumb treats for children but as you can see we are limited with our resources” he made a gesture to show his improvised lab.

The placed looked a combination between an abandoned catacomb and just a cave, there was multiples books and notes everywhere, some candles and lamps providing them of light, on a table was his Scarecrow mask and his sinister glove. Bane looked at his arm and found that he was connected to a blood bag and to a vessel that contained a green liquid.

“Your body was a mess when I got you out of there, those two things will get you back on your feet without risking to kill you in the process” Jonathan explained.

“Ah...what happened? How could you even…get me out of there?” Bane was still confused and suspicious.

“It was pretty easy with all the chaos, Joker took control of this place and has Batman running around doing what he wants, like a little twisted game, I myself gave the bat some problems just for the pleasure of playing with that mind of his” he chuckled and shook his head.

“The bat!” Bane wanted to go there and have his fight against the dark knight.

“No! Stay down” Jonathan grabbed him and kept him in place, using Bane’s still weak state to his advantage “You will get your moment against him just not now.”

“What…ah…why did you help me, Crane?” Bane frowned looking at him “You want something, don’t you?”

“Well you see I actually do! I have a really big plan in mind but for making it possible I will need your help” he sit by his side “A lot of people believe you are only muscles with no brain…I think everyone in this freak show is capable of being really dumb sometimes, but you still being brilliant enough for me to be impressed.”

“What a compliment…”

“From me it is a really good one, and the thing is I want that mind of yours working with me in something really special and I need your knowledge in that thing over there" he pointed at the venom container “I have plans in development dor this city but for that I need to modify my formula, make it strong enough to not only affect the bat, I want to tear his mind apart until everything is gone! Leave only the worst part of him! I want to…”

“Break him” Bane was looking at him interested, but still careful “What makes you think I will trust you with such a thing? My venom is not a toy.”

“Because you know me well enough to know I respect that part of you, I wouldn't treat it as a toy…and because you want to defeat Batman as much as I do, right?"

"You are correct, I want to defeat him once and for all" he slowly sit and looked at his eyes intensely, it was always good to see Jonathan out of that outfit, his face was pleasant for him and his eyes were such a fascinating color. 

"So...what do you say?" he asked after a long minute of just having the big guy staring at him, it was making him a little nervous. 

"I will hear your plan, and if it is convincing enough you will have my assistance, little crown" Bane grinned amused for the clear offense on Jonathan's face.

"Oh don't call me like that again!" he growled turning to a table, searching for some documents.

"Why no?" he asked still teasing him.

"You want to go back with your doctor?" he asked irritated.

"You wouldn't...but fine, show me."

When the day was done, when Batman had defeated all his enemies and stopped the chaos in Arkham, he was unaware that in the same place a danger much bigger was starting to develop.

**Author's Note:**

> That was an open ending...you can expect more coming some day in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you want to leave a comment or kudo I would be really happy ❤️
> 
> Kisses!


End file.
